


Guter Junge

by 417PlacesToGo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Enemas, M/M, Orgasm Control, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/417PlacesToGo/pseuds/417PlacesToGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout wants to add diapers to their relationship, but Medic refuses until Scout forces his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guter Junge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcasmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmus/gifts).



> A little something for my good friend, Sarcasmus. Hope you like it!

"Absolutely not." Medic pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He had been polishing his surgical scissors when he had heard the doors to his "ER" swing open. Scout could not have picked a less opportune time to talk about this.

"C'mon, babe," Scout insisted. He walked up to Medic and leaned into him, trying to work a hand up the front of his shirt. "It'll be fun."

Medic put down his scissors and turned to face him. "Ich weiß nicht. Du kannst es mit den Soldat machen." His expression was entirely unamused.

"What the hell is that that supposed to me? I ain't doin' shit with Soldier. You know you're my one and only. And quit speakin' German; you ain't taught me as much as you think you have." Scout crossed his arms and frowned angrily at Medic. "Besides, you think I could get Soldier in a diaper? He'd rip my head off and use it to soak up the blood."

"I speak in German in case the others hear us. What came over you to think you could talk about our sex life anywhere but the bedroom?" Medic chided him. "Especially your fetishes, of all things. What will you do if the demoman comes in looking for a burn cream because his bombs detonated prematurely and you're trying to get me into eine Windel?" He wrinkled his nose when he said the word, but made a point of saying it in German

Scout rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with you? We've talked about our sex life all over this place. You fucked me on the table you're leanin' on last week!"

"Gott, gib mir Kraft. We are not discussing this right now! Go away! I will put you in a diaper if you don't stop acting like such a baby!"

Scout smirked. "It's all the same to me, babe." He turned on his heels and started to whistle. When he was gone, Medic removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to kill him."

-

Scout wasn't sure when his desire for diapers had sprung up. In his time as one of Redford Mann's mercenaries, he had seen several of the mercenaries put in them by Medic, usually for post-surgery dignity. He remembered seeing Engineer passed out on the operating table in a diaper while under anesthesia. Medic had cursed him for cutting off his own hand to install the Gunslinger, but there was nothing he could do except install it to prevent him from dying. It was an unpleasant memory, but he had imagined himself in the position, and he found himself immediately aroused. He supposed that this must have been the beginning of his infatuation.

Since then, he had tried several times to approach Medic about the idea. He figured that Medic would be all about it, for Medic was clearly the dominant figure in the relationship. However, whenever he brought it up, he received a dismissing hand and a curt "Nein." from the doctor. He had thought that suggesting Medic wear one would convince him, just to try something new, but it seemed he had failed again. He was persistent though, and he had a plan to force the German's hand.

Medic was steadfast in his routine: he would soon depart his surgery for his evening shower to rid himself of the sweat, blood, and chemical odors he had accumulated during the day. So Scout waited in the hallway, leaning casually against the wall to engage him in conversation. "Look, Doc," he said when Medic came into the hall, "I'm sorry about earlier. Just wanted to spice things up, you know?" He looked solemnly at his lover.

Medic sighed, but he was not affronted. He smiled at Scout. "It is fine, Liebling. I know you do not mean badly by it." He reached for the keys to lock the doors, but Scout embraced him then and kissed him, to his surprise. He started to push him away, but he fell into the embrace and pulled him closer. They were like this for a moment before Scout pulled away.

"Jeez Doc, you smell like formaldehyde. Here, I'll lock up for ya, go take a bath." He took the keys from Medic's hand without waiting and smiled warmly at him.

Flustered, Medic agreed and trotted down the hall, obviously in a better mood for the whole thing. Scout threw the keys up in the air softly and grinned. "Sap."

-

Medic stopped humming and let the lukewarm water pour over him. He chuckled. "Does he think I do not know what he is up to? Humph. I will enjoy tonight as much as he will." He laughed to himself again and ran his fingers through his hair one last time, and then he shut the shower off. The pipes groaned pitifully as he dried himself off. When he was dressed again, he set off toward his room.

He stopped when he saw what awaited him in his bed. Scout was lying on the bed, naked save for a white diaper with a thin yellow bar that ran its length. He was posed in what would have been a provocative position if he were in any other garment, but Medic had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing at him. He cleared his throat and put his dirty clothes in the hamper under the table, never taking his eyes off of Scout, who was grinning like a fool. "I see now what you meant by 'locking up'."

Scout shifted slightly, resting his head in both hands. "I had to force ya hand some way, babe. It was gonna be either you or me; figured I'd have to be the one to bite the bullet first. Besides," he said, twisting to pat his bottom, "it's kinda comfy. Don't it make me look sexy, Doc?"

Medic smirked. "It certainly makes you look naughty. Tricking me into giving you the keys with a kiss and a hug, despicable." He walked over to the bed and studied Scout, who now sat up.

"You gonna spank me, babe?" He wiggled, biting his lip, but still a sly grin was plastered on his countenance.

"Oh, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Schatz." Medic still smiled as he grabbed Scout suddenly, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Hey, watch it!” Scout cried, kicking his legs and struggling to get free.

Medic held on fast to him but said nothing. He carried the squirming boy all the way back to his procedure room, which Scout had carelessly forgotten to lock on his way out. Medic clicked his tongue. “Steal from my lab, forget to lock the doors…” He trailed off and chuckled darkly as he pushed the doors open.

The lights reluctantly blinked to life as they entered. Scout was still complaining loudly when Medic plopped him onto the hospital bed and told him to hush. He walked over to a large set of cabinets and opened them. “Now,” he said, digging around in them, “what you’re in is not going to be enough for what I have planned, Scout.” From the cabinet he pulled out two more diapers, which he tugged under his arm, as well as two small glass bottles and a bag with a hose attached.

“What are you-” Scout started, but Medic turned toward him and gave him a stern look that shut him up again.

Medic walked back over to him and set everything down on the table next to the bed, and then he motioned for Scout to lay on his belly. He did so, and Medic grabbed a small tool from the assortment of instruments on the table.

“Doc, what is that?” Scout asked with worry tinged in his voice.

The doctor smiled. “This is a Wartenburg wheel, Liebling," he said, tucking the device into his front shirt pocket. "It’s going to poke holes in your diaper so I can put another on top. But first...” He unscrewed the lid of the enema bag and opened the glass bottle, pouring nearly half of its contents into it. Then he filled the bag three quarters of the way with water from the sink on the other side of the room and shook it vigorously.

“All right, Scout,” he said, screwing the cap back on. “I’m going to shimmy the diaper off and put this into you. You’re going to feel a lot of pressure, so pull your legs up under you.”

“Hey, Doc, you sure this is a good idea?” Scout asked, wriggling uncomfortably as Medic pulled down the diaper.

Medic chuckled. “Perhaps not. But you’ve been bad, haven’t you?” Scout turned to see him grinning as he lubricated the end of the nozzle with the contents of the other bottle. He held his breath when Medic’s gloved hand spread his cheeks apart, and he grunted when the nozzle was inserted.

Scout scoffed. "Don't feel too much different than when you put other stuff in me, babe." He laughed to himself, but Medic was not amused. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, which he then poured into the bag.

"I was going to go easy on you for your first time, but I guess you really want to be punished, don't you?" Scout swallowed hard.

"Hey, listen..." But Medic paid him no mind and hung the bag from an IV stand. He removed the clamp from the nozzle. As if started to fill him, Scout said, “Is it… supposed to feel like… this?” He wriggled again slightly, but Medic chastised him.

"Do not move, or you will shake the nozzle free, and that will be very bad for you." He pushed his glasses up. "You will start to feel some discomfort as the saline enters your bowels. Do your best to hold in the pressure, for you do not want to know what will happen if you soil my surgery?"

Scout shuddered, but he tried to remain positive. "You're all business tonight, huh, babe?"

"When am I ever not?" Medic crouched down next to Scout and tipped his head up with a finger, and he planted a kiss on his lips. "You've made me angry, Schatz, and this your punishment."

It took a few minutes for Scout to start cramping badly, and he groaned as the bag neared empty. "I feel like I'm gonna pop," he complained, shaking as he tried desperately not to move the wrong way.

Medic took that as a sign to speed things up. He pulled Scout's diaper back into place, the nozzle from the enema still in him. He began to roll the wheel across the length of the diaper, being careful not to pierce it too deeply for Scout’s sake. He then did this to one of the diapers he had pulled from the cupboard. "Okay," he said carefully, putting down the wheel. "You should be full now. I'm going to remove the nozzle, and I want you to hold yourself in when I do.

"Jesus... I'll do my best," Scout replied, obviously in a great deal of pain. Medic reached into the diaper and carefully pulled the nozzle out of Scout, who groaned as he did it. When it was out, Scout steeled himself, and he managed to stop anything from coming out.

Medic patted him on the bottom. "Guter Junge," he said. "Now, roll onto your back, but keep your legs against your chest. What you have now will not save you since it is full of holes." Scout did as he was told, and Medic saw a few tears roll down his eyes. "Does it hurt, Liebling?"

"Hell yeah, it freakin' hurts!" Scout shouted, and Medic sighed.

"Lean up, I have to slip these under you."

Scout laughed nervously. "You're gonna kill me, Doc," he said, but he leaned up long enough for Medic to slip both new diapers under him and tape them up. "Jeez, these are thick," he said, more impressed than anything. "I could last a couple a' days in this at..." A cramp tore through him, and he yelled, unable to finish the sentence.

"Ja, Scout," Medic said, squeezing his thick padding. "You know you deserve to be punished like this."

"I better cum into next week after this," Scout muttered, and he grimaced as another cramp hit him. The pain was unbearable, and he thought for sure that he would burst, when all at once he let go.

Scout screamed as he voided, clutching himself with both arms. It felt like all of his organs were leaving him, and he gritted his teeth. He filled his diaper rapidly and loudly, the contents of his bowels swelling his padding. It was agony at first, and Scout felt as if he might die, but when he was done, he sprawled out on the table, soaking wet in sweat and breathing hard. He could not put his legs together for the swelling of the padding. He lay there, exhausted from the whole thing. It was a good thing that he liked the pain, for now he was harder than he could remember being in a long time.

It was always dominance that got Medic off. Even when diapers were not involved, he lived to make Scout cry. And Scout loved to cry. He was always so macho when they were around the other mercenaries, and Medic yearned to put him in his place.

"Messing your diapers. You pathetic baby." Medic scolded. "I hope you know I'm very disappointed in you. Come over here." He walked pointedly to a chair that sat against the wall and sat down, and Scout followed him sheepishly. He was red-faced, embarrassed, and he waddled desperately, unable to walk normally for all of the padding between his legs.

"Hier," Medic commanded, and Scout came closer. Medic grabbed him and bent him over his knee, and he struck him once on the bottom. Scout yelped. "Eins."

He spanked Scout mercilessly, calling out the numbers in German. When he was not counting the number of strikes, he was admonishing him. "Thief. Zwei. Manipulator. Drei. Careless child. Vier. Fünf!" Scout was crying again now, for each strike of Medic's large hand stung like nothing else. "Baby. Sechs. Do you want me to stop?"

Scout said nothing, and Medic spanked him harder. "Sieben! Acht! Neun! You are such a bad..." He hit especially hard, and Scout was sobbing uncontrollably. Several minutes passed without any words save larger and larger German numbers.

"Stop it!" he cried finally, his voice hoarse from his sobs, but Medic only went faster. There was a hand print now pressed permanently into the diaper, which was still swelling with unabsorbed liquid. Along with each smack and sting came a loud squelching sound as the diaper became thicker and thicker. Medic's hand was red where he had been spanking Scout, but he was not done.

"You deserve this for being such a naughty boy!" Medic's voice was sinister. "Oh," he said, feeling Scout's erection even through the padding, "had enough? Perhaps I should try something else?"

"Please," Scout blubbered, snot running down his tear stained face, anything but the spanking."

"I thought so." And Medic spanked him again. And again. He spanked him until he no longer cried. When all Medic could hear was a small whimper coming from him, he finally stopped. He was glad too, for his own erection was coming close to breaking his zipper, and his pant leg was soaked with Scout's tears. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked Scout seriously.

Scout simply made what sounded like an affirmation, and Medic stood him up. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sniffed, still crying softly. His face was as red as a beet.

Medic looked at him for a moment. "I do not think you did learn you lesson. Go sit in the corner and think about why I had to punish you. And if you so much as rub yourself, I'll spank you till you're raw."

Scout did so, hanging his head when he sat down and whimpering more as the pain from his spanking started to ebb. He pulled his legs up to his chest and continued to suck on his thumb.

Now Medic cleared his throat. He was going to ask Scout to make him cum, but it had seemed that he needed a few moments to rest. He decided instead to get himself off. He chuckled. "I guess you will get to see me in a diaper yet, Scout." Scout started to turn, but Medic warned him not to. "You are still in time-out, Liebling. Stay there until I am done."

He sat there for a few moments, rubbing his bulge to keep it up. There was plenty of time to finish, and he wanted to savor every moment. Small moans escaped him as he rubbed, and precum began to soak into his pants. He stood up and unzipped them, throwing them and his underwear carelessly toward the bed. Free of the strain, he obtained another diaper from the cabinet and unfolded it.

When he was securely taped up, he walked over to Scout and crouched beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. Scout had stopped crying, but now he was desperately shifting himself, uncomfortable in his thick padding.

"I'm fine. I know why you did what you did, Doc." He face was still screwed up a little from crying, but a small smile tugged at his lips. Medic could tell that it was genuine.

Medic returned his smile. "Good." Scout was still squirming, his diaper crinkling loudly with each movement. Medic asked, "I can see you are struggling. Would you like some help?"

Scout nodded his head and bit his lip again. "You told me I couldn't rub, and it's killing me."

"Lay on top of me, Liebling." Medic then lay down, and Scout crawled on top of him. He whimpered as his weight shifted, his padding squishing noisily.

Medic began to rub the front of Scout's diaper. He cupped the shape with his hand and ran it back and forth, squeezing a little between his legs.

"That feels good," Scout said breathlessly. Medic rubbed continuously, and Scout started to grind against his hand. A sinful moan escaped him each time Medic squeezed. "More," Scout demanded, and Medic obliged. He was using both hands now, rubbing the padding between his legs with one and squeezing the crotch with the other.

Medic grunted as his erection strained against both his own diaper and Scout's weight. Scout's grinding was not helping. He began to squeeze with enough force to find Scout's own erection, and he gripped it.

"Jesus, Doc." Scout squeezed his legs together and moaned again.

"Do you want to cum, Scout?" Medic's voice was low, and it made Scout lick his lips anxiously.

Medic did not wait for an answer. With his fingers firm, he stroked Scout's length through the padding. Scout exhaled loudly, and he relaxed the rest of his body. His hips gyrated now to the opposite tune of Medic's stokes, and he bit his lip hard enough that he could taste blood.

"I'm almost there, Doc," he groaned through clenched teeth, and Medic stopped. He began to rub lower on the padding again in slow, controlled motions. Scout complained, "What's the big idea?"

Medic simply hummed, "I want it to be just right, Liebling."

Scout was not pleased. He thrashed around furiously, desperately trying to get the edge off, but he could not push himself over. Even in this Medic had taken control, and he again relaxed. He was dizzy, for Medic kept him this way for several minutes. He was also drooling now, saliva building up in his mouth from the ecstasy of the edge.

"Now, I think," Medic said, and he gripped Scout's erection again. Scout cried out when Medic pumped, and the orgasm hit him like a train. He writhed around desperately, moaning and whining and groaning each time he came. When he was done, all of his limbs flopped to the floor, lifeless. He breathed in deep and exhaled loudly.

Neither said anything for a long time. Medic grew weary of the weight on top of him, but Scout was clearly spent, drool still leaking from his mouth. Medic cleared his throat and asked, "Scout?", but it seemed that he had fallen asleep. He smiled and shook his head. "I guess I will be doing this on my own, later."

He wrapped an arm around Scout and closed his eyes.


End file.
